Unfogging The Future
by Tasha Teh Fox
Summary: One Rainy day a book hits James' head from above. And it's not just any book, it envolves a Potter and a certained HalfBlood Prince! Spoilers!Obviously!
1. 2 Chapters Unread

Disclaimer: I don't owjn Harry Potter or any mentioned charecters.

Hey! This is my first try at a HP fanfiction and i'm sorry if theres any bad puncuation or spelling. I'm using WordPad not Microsoft Word. Plus I was never good with spell check.

OoOoOoOoO

Five teenagers were lounging around on one giant soft sofa. They all looked out the window watching as rain splattered down the window, some spraying in due to the unclosed window. There was no mistaking it, they were bored. Quidditch was well out of the question seeing as James' indoor pitch was being refurnised and obviously it was raining cats and dogs outside.

"That's it! We can't carry on like this!" James had suddenly stood up, his black hair still lingering in front of his eyes. He brushed it roughly away before continuing, "I mean it's our Christmas hols! The time of merry ment!"

The other four looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Get real Jamsie, everywhere in your house is getting done up. Face it mate there's nothing to do." Another black haired boy (An: Soz I dunno What Sirius' hair colour is!) stated sighing, the others murmered their agreement.

Sighing James sat back down, stating that they were right. A second later though, he had jumped up with a yell. The rest looked on trying to look concerned without showing there amusment.

"Sorry Son!"

They all looked up to see a plumb red face poking out from a smouldering hole in the cieling. The figure above smiled weakly before vanishing the hole with a quick "Don't tell your mother."

It just so happened that above the room where the Marauders' and Lily were, was the libary.

"So let's see what hit you then Potter," Lily crossed here arms and smirked.

Still rubbing the back of his head, James picked up the heavy book and turned it over. "_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_," he read. The others looked at him about to speak "And before you ask no I don't know a Harry Potter."

"Read the Blurbey Thing Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes, "Blurb Sirius."

"I knew that."

Grinning, James turned the book over again and began to read.

_"It is the middle of the summer, but there is an unseasonal mist pressing against the windowpanes..."_

"And we needed to know that why?" Sirius questioned earning a well aimed pillow and four evil glares.

Clearing his throat James read on.

_"Harry Potter is waiting nervously in his bedroom at the Dursleys' house in Privet Drive," _

Lily frowned but no-one surveyed it.

_"For a visit from Professor Dumbledore himself."_

"The old coot still around then?" His comment was ignored.

_"One of the last times he saw the Headmaster was in a fierce one-to-one duel with Lord Voldermort..."_

They all whistled and quite a few murmers of "Go Dumbledore," was heard from a few of the boys.

_"and Harry can't quite believe that Professor Dumbledore will actually appear at the Dursleys"_

Again Lily frowned.

_"of all places. Why is the Professor coming to visit him now? What is it that cannot wait until Harry returns to Hogwarts in a few weeks' time? Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts has already got off to an unusual start, as the worlds of Muggle and magic start to intertwine."_

There was silence for a few minutes until Remus leapt up.

"Guys I don't think we should read this!" he didn't give them chance to complain as he carried on, "I mean what if it's from the future?"

Sirius snorted "Oh really Moony," he scoffed and took the book off James, who grinned.

Sirius turned randomly to a page and began to read from the top of page Five hundred and eighty two.

_"'You see!' said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin"_

"Could mean anyone," Sirius said uneasily all the while avoiding Remus' gaze.

_"'She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"_

_'It's different,' said Lupin, barely moving his lips"_

"Oh wow! Teach me Moony!" James was looking at him pleadingly while the other glared at him for interuptng.

_"and looking suddenly tense. 'Bill wont be a full werewolf"_

The room stiffened.

_". The cases are completley -'_

_'But I don't care either! I don't care!' said Tonks, siezing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. 'I've told you a million times..."_

The room was again silent until Sirius realised something.

"I've just thought of something!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Did it hurt?" Peter squeaked as the other laughed.

"No," he frowned and looked at Remus, "Moony were you just hitting on my cousin Tonks?"

All attempts of shielding their laughter was gone as the three others burst into hysterics.

"N-N-NO!" Remus choked out.

"Sure you weren't..." Sirius said with raised suspisous eyebrows.

"Any way, with that delightful topic of Remus' lovelife out of the way," Remus glared at her, which Lily pretended not to notice, "Let's read it from the begining this time.

Remus siezed the book off James and huddled up and started Chapter one.

-Chapter One-

_**The Other Minister**_

_It was nearing Midnight and the Prime Minister was sitting alone in his office, reading a long memo that was slipping through his brain without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind. _

"God this is boring," James yawned. The others nodded in agreement. Remus sighed but turned to the next chapter.

-Chapter Two-

_**Spinners End**_

_Many miles away the chilly mist that had pressed against the Prime Minister's windows drifted over a dirty river that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks._

Remus was once again stopped by Sirius, James and Peter pretending to snore, unlike Lily who was listening tentivley. With a sigh he told them they had won and he turned to the next chapter.

-Chapter Three-

_**Will and Won't**_

OoOoOoOoO

Well there we go. I was gonna carry on but I wanted to get this up before I go to bed, which according to my watch is in ten mins time. So enjoy and doesn't that button on the left hand side look might fetching?


	2. Sirius' Skipping Frenzy

**First of all I'd like to reply to my reviewers...**

**Mentalmentos: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Fenderbender505:** **Thanks! I hope you like this new chapter, I've been studying Harry Potter stories for some weeks now trying to grasp the idea of writing one. **

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One**

**Random Quote: I'll be doing these from now on!**

**No Vampire, Ghost nor BuggaBoo,**

**I live and breath and play like you,**

**Yet I was murdered long ago,**

**Now you ask me how can this be so**

_**-Taken from Nightmare Stairs by Robert Swindells**_

OoOoOoOoO

_Last Time_

_Remus was once again stopped by Sirius, James and Peter pretending to snore, unlike Lily who was listening tentivley. With a sigh he told them they had won and he turned to the next chapter._

_-Chapter Three-_

_**Will and Won't**_

OoOoOoOoO

_"Harry Potter was snoring loudly."_

"Wow," Sirius exclaimed, "Almost as interesting as the mist on the windows."

_"He had been sitting in a chair beside his bedroom window for the best part of four hours,"_

Sirius opened his mouth once more to speak but was instantly throttled by none other than Lily, sick of his interuptions.

_"staring out at the darkening street, and had finally fallen asleep with one side of his face pressed against the cold window-pane, his glasses askew and his mouth wide open."_

"God this women likes commas doesn't she?" Remus sighed coming to the end of the second sentance.

The others nodded, James and Sirius especially. He paused for breath before continuing.

_"The misty fug his breath had left on the window sparkled in the orange glare of the streetlamp outside,"_

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" they all screamed.

_"and the artificial light drained his face of all colour so that he looked ghostly beneath his shock of untidy black hair."_

James ruffled his own, grinning.

_"The room was strewn with various possesions and a good smattering of rubbish. Owl feathers, apples cores and sweet wrappers littered the floor,"_

Lily turned round noticing James' room was the same. She pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

_"a number of spellbooks lay higgledy-piggledy"_

"Heh, funny word," the boys muttered.

_"among the tangled robes on his bed and a mess of newspapers sat in a puddle of light on his desk. The headline of one blared:_

_**Harry Potter: The Chosen One?**_

_Rumours continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He Who Must Not Be Named was sighted once more."_

Once again they all whistled.

"He's got to be stronger to get into the Ministry," Lily whispered horrified.

_"'We're not allowed to about it, don't ask me anything,' said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night. Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centred on the fabled Hall of Prophecy."_

As the boys looked blank, Lilly positivly squealed with delight.

"I've heard about it! It only deals with top notch prophicies dealt by great seers!"

_"Thought Ministry wizard have_HEY!"

Remus suddenly had the book wrenched out of his arms by Sirius.

"What? This is boring! I'm reading from now on!" and with that he plonked himself on a bean bag and picked up, over half way on the second page along.

_"5. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend or nieghbour is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (See page 4)"_

The others glared as he finished.

"Thanks Siri," James muttered angrily, "Now we dont have a clue whats happened."

Sirius seemed unmoved by these comments and pressed onward.

_"6. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place"_

They all flinched.

_"or other building. DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror Office immediatly. 7. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using Inferi (See page 10). Any sightings of an Inferius, or encounter with the same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY."_

"Makes me wanna know what they are," Peter sniffled.

"No need," Remus said quietly, the others turned, "They're the souls of the dead." They all flinched and turned away.

_"Harry grunted in his sleep and his face slid down the window an inch or so, making his glasses still more lipsided, but he did not wake up. An alarm clock, repaired by Harry several years ago"_

"But why couldn't his parents fix it?" Lily frowned.

_"Ticked loudly on the sill, showing one minute to eleven. Beside it, held in place by Harry's relaxed hand, was a piece of parchment covered in thin, slanting writing. Harry had read this letter so often since it's arrival three days ago, although it had been delivered in a tightly furled scroll, it now lay quite flat."_

"Aww," cooed Lily while the others rolled their eyes.

_"Dear Harry,_

_If this is conveinient to you, I shall call at number four Privet Drive"_

"Tut tut," tuted Sirius, "They should know better than giving out their address. I mean we could be murderers!"

_"this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to The Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays. If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of you assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to The Burrow."_

"Strange how Dumbledore should ask this kid to help him." Remus frowned.

_"I shall explain this matter more fully when I see you."_

"You better darn well!" James sprang, "I wanna know what you're talking about!"

_"Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,_

_I am. your most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Though he already knew it by heart"_

"Awww, Bless."

_"Harry had been stealing"_

"Why does he need to steal it? It's his already!"

_"glances at this missive every few minutes since seven o'clock that evening, where he had first taken up his position beside his bedroom window, which had a reasonable view of both ends of Privet Drive. He knew it was pointless to keep rereading Dumbledore's words;"_

The boys nodded vigorously.

_"Harry had sent back his 'yes' with the delivering owl, as requested, and all he could do now was wait: either Dumbledore was going to come, or he was not."_

"Well I don't see why not, he's always kept his word before," Lily and Peter frowned.

_"But Harry had not packed. It just seemed too good to be true that he was going to be rescued from the Dursleys"_

Lily hissed and this time everyone noticed it. The all inched back, further away from her.

_"after a mere fortnight of their company. He could not shrug off the feeling that something was going to go wrong- his reply to Dumbledore's letter might have gone astray;"_

The boys howled with laughter at this.

_"Dumbledore could be prevented from collecting him;"_

Even louder.

_"the letter might turn out not to be from Dumbledore at all, but a trick or a joke or a trap. Harry had not been able to face packing and then being let down and having to unpack again."_

"Awww," Simpered Lily.

_The only gesture he had made to the possibilty of a journey was to shut his snowy owl, Hedwig,"_

"Cute name," someone muttered

_"safely in her cage. The minute hand on the alarm clock reached the number twelve, and at that precise moment, the streetlamp out side the window went out."_

"JAMES POTTER!" A shriek was heard up the stairs "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

"Comin Mom!" James shouted back.

"Aww," whimpered Sirius, dog-like. "It was just getting interesting!"

The others nodded before getting up. Remus carefully pried the book out of Sirius' clenched hand and pressed a blood red bookmark so that it made a small crease in the book when he snapped it shut.

Following James' lead, they all followed him down the winding stairs case, each turning his/her head back to catch a glimpse of the book.

OoOoOoOoO

Sorry I had to cut it off there. I'm going away for the night and I wanted to get it up before we left. R&R please


	3. Almost there

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter one**

**Ok First, I'd like to thank my reviewers!**

**DannysGirlForever: Thank you new writing friend! Any way thanks for faving me and here's that update you asked for!**

**Fenderbender505: Thanks, here's the update, and yeah I wonder what'll happen when they figure that out -.**

**Random Quote:**

**If practice makes perfect, but nobody's perfect, then why practice at all?**

_**- Unknown Source**_

OoOoOoOoO

_Last Time_

_"JAMES POTTER!" A shriek was heard up the stairs "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"_

_"Comin Mom!" James shouted back._

_"Aww," whimpered Sirius, dog-like. "It was just getting interesting!"_

_The others nodded before getting up. Remus carefully pried the book out of Sirius' clenched hand and pressed a blood red bookmark so that it made a small crease in the book when he snapped it shut._

_Following James' lead, they all followed him down the winding stairs case, each turning his/her head back to catch a glimpse of the book._

OoOoOoOoO

A few hours later, due to James's fathers exploding meal charm, the four Marauders and Lily were walking back into the same messy room, eager with anticipation. Sirius began to burp the alphabet on the second stair up and was on the letter W when they reached the top.

"Ok Padfoot you can stop it now," Remus sighed.

"Hang on, let me finish," he began to belch loudly, "X, Y And Z. NOW I KNOW MY ABC NEXT TIME WONT YOU SING WITH ME?"

They all covered their ears due to the earsplitting racket. Gladness over took them when he stopped schreeching like a cat.

"Ok then," Lily picked up the book and settled down, "Where were we...Ah! here we go."

_"Harry awoke as though the sudden darkness was an alarm."_

"No, you silly child, that is what the alarm clock is for!" Corrected James at Lily's glare.

_"Hastily straightening his glasses and unsticking his cheek"_

"With a poppy squelch!" exclaimed Sirius happily.

_"from the glass, he pressed his nose against the window instead and squinted down the pavement. A tall figure in a long, billowing cloak was walking up the garden path. Harry jumped as though he had recieved an electric shock,"_

"Heh," James muttered, "Bet it wouldnt hurt me."

He contiued to laugh until Remus poked him with a small electric shock pen. He screamed. The others laughed as James grumbled.

_"knocked over his chair, and started snatching anything and everything within reach from the floor and throwing it into the trunk. Even as he lobbed a set of robes, two spell-books and a packet of crisps"_

At this Sirius munched his happily.

_"across the room, the doorbell rang. Downstairs in the living room his Uncle Vernon shouted, 'Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?' Harry froze with a brass telescope"_

"He's taking Astrogolgy(_sp) _then."

_"in one hand a pair of trainers in the other. He had competely forgotten to tell the Dursleys that Dumbledore might be coming."_

"Now who'd forget a thing like that," Winced Peter, almost as if he could hear Uncle Vernon's yells.

"Prongs would."

_"Feeling both panicky and close to laughter, he clambered over the trunk and wrentched open his bedroom door in time to heear a deep voice say, 'Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?' Harry ran down the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt sevral steps from the bottom, as long experiance had taught him to remain out of arms rweach of his Uncle whenever possible."_

"Ouch."

_"There in the doorway stood a tall, thin man with waist legnth silver hair and beard. Half-moon specttacles were perched on his crooked nose and he was wearing a long, black travelling cloak and a pointed hat. Vernon Dursley, whose mustache was quite as bushy as Dumbledore's"_

"Hey c'mon! I don't wanna know 'bout old geezers beard compies!"

_", though black, and who was wearing a puce dressing gown,"_

"Honestly man, do you have no fashion sense!"

_"was staring at the visitor as if he couldnt not believe his tiny eyes."_

"Then maybe you need to get them tested."

_"'Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did not warn you that I was coming,' said Dumbledore pleasently, 'However, let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times.' He stepped smartly over the threshold and closed the door behind him. 'It is a long time since my last visit,' said Dumbledore, peering down his crooked nose at Unlce Vernon. 'I must say, your agapanthuses are florishing.' Vernon Dursley said nothing at all."_

"Well that's a first."

_"Harry did not doubt that speech would return to him, and soon- the vien pulshing in his Uncle's temple was reaching pressure point-"_

"EWWWW!"

_"but something about Dumbledore seemed to have robbed him"_

"That's right, nick the fella's voice."

_"temporalilly of breath. It might of been the blantant Wizardishness of his appearance, but it might, too, have been that Uncle Vernon could sense that here was a man whom could be very difficult to bully."_

"Yup you got that right."

_"'Ah good evening Harry,' Said Dumbledore, looking at him through his half-moon glasses with a most satisfied expression. "Excellent, excellent.' These words seemed to rouse Uncle Vernon. It was clear that as far as he was concerned, any man who could look at Harry and say 'excellent' was a man with whom he could never see eye to eye."_

"What a meanie-beanie."

_"'I don't mean to be rude-' he began, in a tine that threatend rudeness in every syllable. '-yet sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore finsished the sentance gravely. 'Best to say nothing at all my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia.' The kitchen door had opened and there stood Harry's aunt, wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her night dress, clearly halfway through her usual pre-bedtime wipe-down of all he kitchen surfaces."_

They all enjoyed a good chortle at this.

_"Her rather horsy face registed nothing but shock. 'Albus Dumbledore,' said Dumbledore, when Unlce Vernon failed to effect an introduction. 'We have corresponded of course.' Harry thought this an odd way of reminding Aunt Petunia he had once sent her an exploding letter,"_

They chortled again.

_"but Aunt Petunia did not challenge the term. 'And this must be your son Dudley?"_

At once they blew into a full scale riot, muttering things like 'who calls their son Dudley?'

_"Dudley had that moment peered round the living room door. His large, blond head rising out of the stripy collar of his pyjamas looking oddly disemboddied, his mouth gaping in astonishment and fear."_

"Why? The worst he could do is turn you into a pig of somesort."

_"Dumbledore waited a moment or two, apparently waiting to see whether any of the Dursleys were going to say anything, but the as the silence stretched on, he smiled. 'Shall we asssume you have invited me into you sitting room?"_

"And that's all folks," Lily said as she snapped the book shut, but not before placing the bookmark back in place.

"Aww," the boys whined, "How come?"

"Because you are so wrapped up in this, you failed to hear James' mother calling for us to go to bed five times in the last half hour.

They all grimiced as Lily got up and wandered through the side door into her joint room. The boys however, stared longingly at the book and James reached out for it.

"Do you think she'd notice if we-"

"Don't even think about it!"

With a sigh, James let his hand drop and they all crept into their assigned sleeping bags.

OoOoOoOoO

OMIGOD! I'm so sorry but my Mom told me i've gotta go to bed now! I promise i'll finish the entire chapter of **_Will or Wont_** tommorrow, if i dont you can poke me to death! R&R please!


	4. Chapter one End

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter one.**

**Ok, first i'd like to thank the following people**

1. **DannysGirlForever**

**2. GinervaTheJeduElf**

**3. teddy673**

**For putting me on their fav stories list.**

**1. 2NiteItBeginz**

**2. DannysGirlForever**

**3. fenderbender505**

**4. Kelsey And James Dean**

**5. mentalmentos**

**For putting me on their alert list.**

**Ok, now reviews!**

**DannysGirlForever: Ok, then -giggles- thanks for your reviews, there what keep me alive and kicking!**

**Fenderbender505: -Gulps- thanks! I'm glad you like it loyal reviewer!**

**Scifi Chick: Thanks, And I will keep writing!**

**LadyPup: -cringes- you caught me out! I guess in a wierd way she thought 'hey! Dursleys not a wierd name, until I get some proof she is Petunia, I've no reason to react.' So ya ; that's my cruddy, five second thinking time, explaination!**

**Ok, now hopefully this is the end of chapter one!**

**On another note, **

_**'speech' **_

**means what is written in italics in the book.**

**Random Quote: **

**Never say 'bite me' to a vampire.**

_**-Unknown Source**_

**VERY IMPORTANT: OMG! I'm so sorry this took so long! my mothe lost my copy of H-B-P and i've had to borrow my friends. Trouble is i'm only allowed once a week -cries- im so sorry to make you wait.**

OoOoOoOoO

_Last Time_

_"Dumbledore waited a moment or two, apparently waiting to see whether any of the Dursleys were going to say anything, but the as the silence stretched on, he smiled. 'Shall we asssume you have invited me into you sitting room?"_

_"And that's all folks," Lily said as she snapped the book shut, but not before placing the bookmark back in place._

_"Aww," the boys whined, "How come?"_

_"Because you are so wrapped up in this, you failed to hear James' mother calling for us to go to bed five times in the last half hour. _

_They all grimiced as Lily got up and wandered through the side door into her joint room. The boys however, stared longingly at the book and James reached out for it._

_"Do you think she'd notice if we-"_

_"Don't even think about it!"_

_With a sigh, James let his hand drop and they all crept into their assigned sleeping bags._

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius awoke with a grin. Who could blame him? They were finally about to finish the long awaited chapter one. But now, how to wake the others up. Peter wasn't a problem, he'd just need to say boo. Remus, James and Lily were a diffrent matter though. He whimpered as he though of his werewolf friend's fiery temper and Lily's, well just plain Lily was scary. James, James was a heavy sleeper. He whimpered as he curled up into a ball. He'd just have to wait. And looking at the dangling watch on James' wrist, it was _3am, _a _**long** _time away from their waking hours. Sirius sighed. He wasn't good with patience.

OoOoOoOoO

James grinned as Sirius pounced on him.

"Oh Jamsie!" he gushed, "I've been awake for so long! Can we wake the others now!"

James nodded his head as Sirius jerked off and went skipping away. A girlish shriek showed that Peter was now awake. He stiffled a giggle at his friends yell. With him screaming his head off everyone else had woken up. Lily came pounding out of her room and knocked Peter on the head.

"Shrupp." She moaned sleepily.

She was about to walk away when Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Story," he moaned pititfully.

Lily sighed as the others laughed.

"Fine."

She picked up the book and flipped to the bookmarked page and took the red silk out and perched herself upon a sofa.

_"Dudley scrambled out of the way as Dumbledore passed him. Harry, still clutching the telescope and trainers, jumped the last few stairs and followed Dumbledore, who had settled himself in the armchair nearest the fire"_

"And started to burn alive!" Sirius snorted. The others looked at him funnily, "What? I can dream can't I?"

_"and was taking in the surroundings with an expression of benign interest. He looked quite extraordinarily out of place."_

"Well duh," James sighed.

_"'Aren't- aren't we leaving sir?'"_

"Eager beaver isn't he?"

_"Harry asked anxiously. _

_'Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first,' said Dumbledore. 'And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass on your aunt and Uncle's hospitality only a little longer.' _

_'You will, will you?' _

_Vernon Dursley had entered the room, Petunia at his shoulder and Dudley skulking behind them both. _

_'Yes,' said Dumbledore simply, 'I shall.'"_

Lily sighed. "He was always persistant."

_"He drew his wand so quickly that Harry barely saw it; with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forewards and knocked the knees out from under all three of the Dursleys so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wand and the sofa zoomed back to it's orignnal position._

_'We may as well be comfortable,' Said Dumbledore pleasently._

_As he replaced his wand in his pocket, Harry saw that his hand was blackended and shrivelled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away."_

"From sitting to close to that fire," Sirius tutted.

_"'Sir- what happended to your-?'_

_'Later Harry,' said Dumbledore, 'please sit down.'_

_Harry took the remaining armchair, choosing not to look at the Dursleys,"_

"Because they're so damn ugly!"

_"who seemed stunned into silence._

_'I would assume that you were going to offer me refreashment,'"_

"Always assuming this one!"

_"Dumbledore said to Uncle Vernon, 'but the evidence so far suggests that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness.'_

_A third twitch of the wand and a dusty bottle and five glasses appeared in midair. The bottle tipped and poured a generous measure of honey-coloured liquid into each of the glasses, which then floated to each person in the room._

_'Madam Rosmerta's"_

Peter sighed happily at the though of his crush.

_"finest, oak-matured mead," said Dumbledore, raising his glass to Harry, who caught hold of his own and sipped. He had never tasted anything like it before,"_

"Then you have never lived my boy!"

_"but enjoyed it immensely. The Dursleys, after quick, scared looks at each other, tried to ignore their glasses completely, a difficult feat, as they were nudging gently on the side of their heads."_

They all titered at this.

_"Harry could not surpress a suspision that Dumbledore was rather enjoying himself."_

Again they laughed.

_"'Well Harry,' said Dumbledore, turning towards him, 'a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By us I mean the Order of The Pheonix. But first of all I must tell you that Sirius's"_

"YES I'M IN HERE!"

_"will"_

"I DONT WANNA BE IN HERE ANYMORE!"

_"was discovered a week ago and he left you everything he owned.'_

_Over on the sofa, Uncle Vernon's head turned, but Harry did not look at him, nor could he think of anything to say except, 'Oh right.'_

_'This is, in the main, fairly straight foreward,' Dumbledore went on. 'You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at Gringotts and you inherit all Sirius's personal possesions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy-'_

_'His godfathers dead?'"_

"Wow I'm a godfather? I dont care if i'm dead! This is great! I can make a whole new world of mini Marauders!"

_"said Uncle Vernon loudly from the sofa. Dumbledore and Harry both turned to look at him. The glass of mead was now knocking quite insistently on the side of Vernon's head; he attempted to beat it away. 'He's dead? His godfather?'_

_'Yes,' said Dumbledore. He did not ask Harry why he had not confided in the Dursleys. 'Our problem,' he continued to Harry, as if there had not been no interuption, 'is that Sirius also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place.'"_

"The kid can have it, I hate it!"

_"'He's been left a house?' said Uncle Vernon greedily, his small eyes narrowing, but nobody answered him."_

"Hey bub! Paws of my mates house!"

_"' You can keep using it as headquarters,' said Harry. 'I don't care. You can have it, I dont really want it.'"_

"HEY! DONT REJECT MY GIFT!"

_"Harry never wanted to set foot in number twelve, Griimmauld Place again if he could help it. He thought he would be haunted forever by the memory of Sirius prowling its dark, musty rooms alone, imprisoned withing the place he had wanted so desperatly to leave._

"Then why didnt i?"

_"'That is generous,' Said Dumbledore. 'We have, however, vacated the building temporarilay.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Well,' said ?Dumbledore, ignoring the mutterings of Unlce Vernon, who was now being rapped smartly over the head by the persistant glass of mead, 'Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of Black. Sirius was the very last of the line as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him and both were childless. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it's nevertheless possible that some sort of spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pure blood.'"_

Sirius growled 'Sounds like something mother would do.'

_"A vivid image of the shrieking, spitting portrait of Sirius' mother that hung in the hall"_

"Oh great. Wait...OH GREAT! MOM DIES! CELBRATE!"

_"of number twelve Grimmauld Place flashed into Harry's mind. 'I bet there has,' he said._

_'Quite' said Dumbledore. 'And if such an enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius' living relitives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.'"_

Sirius jumped up, in shock, goldfish style.

_"Without realising what he was doing, Harry sprang to his feet;"_

"Glad someone sees it my way."

_"the telescope and trainers in his lap rolled across the floor."_

"Can trainers roll?" Remus mused.

"I dunno," Sirius and James said, "Let's see." They both took their shoes from under James' bed and put them on their laps before jumping up. They lay silent on the floor. "Liar Author," Sirius spat, "Killing our dreams."

_"Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's killer,"_

"WHAT!" The group stood up.

"OH PRONGS GET MY LIST!"

James picked up Sirius 'to kill list' and he scribbled on it, 'Bellatrix- Killing me.'

_"Inherit his house?_

_'No,' he said._

_'Well, obviously we would prefer that she didnt get it either,' said Dumbledore calmly."_

It took all their energy to stop Sirius marching straight to Dumbledore to stop him being calm after his 'death'

_"The situation is frought with complications. We do not know"_

"And if mother was involved you never will."

_"'the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it unplottable, will hold now that thw ownership has passed from Sirius' hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment.'"_

"With lots of fuzzy pink bunnies," Sirius snickerd.

_"'Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position.'_

_'But how are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?'"_

"S'catly."

_"'Fortunatly,' said Dumbledore, 'there is a simple test.'"_

"Simple to him is complicated to us."

_"He placed his empty glass on a small table beside his chair, but before he could do anything else, Uncle Vernon shouted, '**Will you get these ruddy things off us?'**_

_Harry looked round; all three Dursleys were cowering with their arms over their heads as their glasses bounced up and down their skulls, the contents flying everywhere."_

"Gotta try that one day,"

"Yeah, make a great prank on the teachers."

_"'Oh so sorry,'"_

"Ten Galleons he's not!"

_"Said Dumbledore politely, and he raised his wand again. All three glasses vanished, 'But it would of been better manners to drink it, you know.'_

_It looked as though Uncle Vernon was bursting with any number of unpleasant retorts, but he mearly shrank back into the cushions with Aunt Petunia and Dudley and said nothing, keeping his small piggy eyes on Dumbledore's wand."_

"Yes Dursley," said Sirius mockingly, "It's a stick and it'll poke your eye out!"

_"'You see,' Dumbledore said, turning back to Harry and speaking as though Uncle Vernon had not uttered, 'if you have indeed inherited the house, you have also inherited-' _

_He flicked his wand for a fifth time. There was a loud **crack** and a house elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat ears and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the Dursleys shagpile carpet and covered in grimy rags. Aunt Petunia let out a hair raising shriek: nothing this filthy had entered her house in living memory; Dudley drew his bare pink feet off the floor and sat with them raised almost above his head, as though he thought the creature might run up his pyjama trousers, and Uncle Vernon bellowed, **'What the hell is that?'"**_

"Kreacher," Sirius breathed out slowly, letting out a puff of air he hadn't realised he was holding in.

_"'Kreacher,' finished Dumbledore._

_'Kreacher wont, Kreacher wont, Kreacher wont!' croaked the house elf, quite as loudly as Uncle Vernon, stamping his long gnarled feet and pulling his ears. 'Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh, yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher wont go to the Potter brat, Kreacher wont, wont, wont-'"_

"Siri," James muttered through clenched teeth, "remind me to strangle your house-elf next time I see it."

_"'As you can see Harry,' said Dumbledore loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks of '**wont, wont, wont'**, 'Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your owner ship.'_

_'I dont care,' said Harry again, looking with disgust at thw withering, stamping house elf."_

"Only way to look at him really."

_"'I dont want him.'_

_'**Wont, wont, wont-'**_

_'You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange? Bearing in mind that he has lived at the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix for the past year?'_

_**'Wont, wont, wont -'**_

_Harry stared at Dumbledore. He knew that Kreacher could not be permitted to go and live with Bellatrix Lestrange, but the idea of owning him, of having responsibilty for the creature that had betrayed Sirius, was repugnant.'"_

"Er '_repugnant?"_ Sirius questioned.

Remus sighed "Distastful." (**_Ok, I got this off Dictionary so dont blame me if it's wrong_**)

_"'Give him an order,' said Dumbledore. 'If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some means of keeping him from his rightful mistress.'_

_**'Wont, wont, WONT!'**_

_Kreacher's voice had ridden to a scream. Harry could think of nothing other to say, except, 'Kreacher, shut up!'"_

"That's right, you tell that house elf!"

_"It looked for a moment that Kreacher was going to choke."_

"Please, please let him choke!"

_"He grabbed his throat,"_

"Elf Suicide mission!"

_"his mouth still working furiouisly, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face foreward onto the carpet (Aunt Petunia whimpered)"_

"Geeze louise lady it's just a carpet!"

_**"**and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirly silent, tantrum."_

Sirius rolled his eyes "Trust him."

_"'Well, that simplifies matters,' said Dumbledore cheerfully. 'It seems Sirius knew what he was doing."_

Sirius yet again jumped up in shock. "Of course, when have I ever been wrong?"

He ignored the others glances at one and other.

_"You are the rightful owner of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and of Kreacher.'_

_'Do I- do I have to keep him with me?' Harry asked, aghast, as Kreacher thrashed around his feet._

_'Not if you dont want to,'"_

"Bet the guys practically jumping for joy."

_"said Dumbledore. 'If I might make a suggestion. you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. In that way, the other House-Elves could keep an eye on him.'_

_'Yeah,' said Harry in relief, 'yeah, I'll do that. Er- Kreacher - I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchen there with the other house-elves.'_

_Kreacher, who was noiw lying flat on his back with his arms and legs in the asir, gave Harry one upside down look of deepest loathing and, with another load **crack**, vanished."_

Sirius audioably flinched, having been on the recieving end of one of these glares.

_"'Good,' said Dumbledore. 'There is also the matter of the Hippogriff, Buckbeak.'"_

"Huh," mumbled James, "Why would Siri have a Hippogriff?"

_"'Hagrid has been looking after him since Sirius died,"_

Once again, they all glared at the book.

_"but Buckbeak is yours now, so if you would prefer to make different arrangements -'_

_'No,' said Harry at once, 'he can stay with Hagrid. I think Buckbeak would prefer that.'_

_'Hagrid will be delighted,'"_

They all smirked, remembering Hagrids fascination with a giant spider that lived in the forest.

_"said Dumbledore, smiling. 'He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incudentally, we have decided, in the interests of Buckbeaks saftey, to rechristen him Witherwings for the time being, though I doubtthat the Ministry would ever guess he is the Hippogriff they once sentanced to deatj. Now, Harry, is your trunk packed?'_

_'Erm...'_

_'Doubtful that I would turn up? Dumbledore suggested shrewdly."_

"Weeeeeel, the trainers and the telescope would suggest the answer."

_"'I'll just go and - er - finish off,' said Harry hastily. hurring to pick up his fallen telescope and trainers. _

_It took him a little over ten minutes to track down everything he needed; at last he had managed to extract his Invisibilty Cloak from under the bed,"_

James growled, "those things need to be taken care of properly."

_"screwed the lid back on his colour change ink"_

"Ooh," Lily murmed exciditly "I have that!"

_"and forced the lid of his trunk shut on his cauldron. Then, heaving his trunk in one hand and holding Hedwig's"_

"Aww what a cute name," Lily cooed.

_"cage in the other, he made his way back downstairs. _

_He was disappointed to find that Dumbledore was not waiting for him in the hall, which meant that he had to return to the living room."_

"Don't worry kid, I hate my family to," Sirius stated sadly.

_"Nobody was talking. Dumbledore was humming quietly, apparently quite at his ease, but the atmosphere was thicker than cold custard and Harry did not dare look at the Dursleys as he said, 'Professor - I'm ready now.'_

_'Good,' said Dumbledore. 'Just one last thing, then.' And he turned to speak to the Dursleys once more. 'As you will no doubt be aware, Harry comes of age in a years time -'_

_'No,' said Aunt Petunia, speaking for the first time since Dumbledores arrival._

_'I'm sorry,' said Dumbledore politely._

_'No he doesnt. He's a month younger than Dudley,"_

Once again they all titered at the choice of name.

_"and Dudders"_

They all burst out laughing. Sirius with tears rolling down his face and James beating the floor with his fist.

_"doesnt turn eighteen until the year after next.'_

_'Ah,' said Dumbledore pleasently, 'but in the wizarding world, we come of age at seventeen.'_

_Uncle Vernon muttered 'preposterous,"_

"You wanna see preposterous look at your choice of child name Dursley!"

_"but Dumbledore ignored him._

_'Now as you already know, the wizard called Lord Voldermort has returned to the country."_

"When did he die?" Peter squeaked as the others rolled their eyes at him.

_"The wizarding community is currently in a state of open warfare. Harry, whom Lord Voldermort has already attempted to kill on a number of occasions,"_

This simple sentance caused an uproar.

"Why would someone want to kill an innocent child?" Lily screamed furiously.

The others edged away from her but shook their heads as well.

_"is in even greater danger than when I left him upon your doorstep fifteen years ago, with a letter explaining about his parents murder"_

This time Lily burst into tears and had to be comforted by James.

_"and expressing the hope that you would care for him as though he were your own.'_

_Dumbledore paused, and although his voice remained light and calm, and he gave no obvious sign of anger, Harry felt a kind of chill emanating from him and noticed that the Dursleys drew very slightly closer together. _

_'You did not do as I asked. You have never treated Harry as a son. He has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The best that can be said is that he has had at least escaped the appaulling damage you have inflicted upon the unfortunate boy sitting between you.'_

_Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked around instinctively, as though expecting to see someone other than Dudley squeezed between them."_

"Blood hell," Remus shrieked, "He's big and fat and you still cant see it."

The other boys raised their eyebrows.

"How long is it till you-know-what Remus?"

"A week," he replied.

The others shrugged and turned back, leaving Lily looking confused (**An; yeah she doesnt know about Remus' monthly porblem **)

_"'Us - mistreat Dudders? What do you -?' began Uncle Vernon furiously, but Dumbledore raised his finger for silence, a silence which fell as though he had struck Uncle Vernon dumb._

_'The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry has powerful protection while he can still call this house home. However miserable he has been here, however unwelcome, however badly treated, you have a least, grudgingly, allowed him houseroom. This magic will cease to operate the moment that Harry turned seventeen; in other words, the moment he becomes a man. I only ask this: that you allow Harry to return, once more, to this house, before his seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protection contiues until that time.'"_

Lily paused for breath, "another long winded sentance!"

_"none of the Dursleys said anything. Dudley was frowing slightly, as though trying to work out when he had ever been mistreated. Uncle Vernon looked as though he had something stuck in his throat; Aunt Petunia, however, was oddly flushed. _

_'Well, Harry ... time for us to be off,' said Dumbledore at last, standing up and straightening his long black cloak. 'Until we meet again,' he said to the Dursleys. who looked as though that moment could wait for ever as far as they were concered, and after doffing his hat, he swept from the room."_

"Are you insane man? Leaving the kid with those muggles!"

_"'Bye,' said Harry hastily to the Dursleys, and followed Dumbledore, who paused before Harry's trunk, upon which Hedwig's cage was perched. _

_'We do not want to be emcumbered"_

"He uses such big words."

_"by these just now,' he said, pulling out his wand again. 'I shall send these to The Burrow to await us there. However, I would like you to bring your Invisibility Cloak ... just in case.'_

_Harry extracted his Cloak from his trunk with some difficulty, trying not to show Dumbledore the mess within."_

"No point hiding it, I swear he can read minds."

_"When he had stuffed it into an inside pocket of his jacket,"_

Again James looked ruffled.

_"Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunk, cage and Hedwig vanished. Dumbledore then waved his wand again and the front door opened on to cool, misty darkness._

_'And now Harry, let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure.'"_

"And that's it!" Lily said, rubbing her hoarse throat.

The others began leaping up and down.

"What a great chapter!" Sirius yelled jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Yeah!" agreed James.

"Who's reading next?" Lily asked, holding the book up.

"I will!" Sirius grabbed the book and sat down. "Chapter Four, Horace Slughorn!"

OoOoOoOoO

**Ok, once again I would like to say sorry about the lateness of this. My other story _Not your usual time turner, _I'm not sure whether to contiue with. Hopefully I should have the next chapter of this up soon! Happy reading and reviewing!**


	5. Anyone for Quidditch?

**Ok people, I've been really depressed lately and havn't have time to write much. I'll answer reviews at the bottom along with an important note, so without futher ado, I give you chapter five. Secrets about Harry's parents will be revieled, along with Lily's worst nightmare.**

**Also I got my H-B-P back, so expect more updates!**

OoOoOoOoO

_Last Time_

_"Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunk, cage and Hedwig vanished. Dumbledore then waved his wand again and the front door opened on to cool, misty darkness._

_'And now Harry, let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure.'"_

_"And that's it!" Lily said, rubbing her hoarse throat. _

_The others began leaping up and down._

_"What a great chapter!" Sirius yelled jumping up and down on the sofa._

_"Yeah!" agreed James. _

_"Who's reading next?" Lily asked, holding the book up._

_"I will!" Sirius grabbed the book and sat down. "Chapter Four, Horace Slughorn!"_

OoOoOoOoO

"Why would any one waste time writing about our dear dim potions master?" Sirius asked with a frown.

Lily growled before saying, "He happens to be very nice actually!"

"Just because he likes you," James scoffed.

Lily crossed her arms and huffed and puffed then nodded her head as a sign to start.

Sirius cleared his breath and began to read.

_"Despite the fact that he had spent every waking moment of the past few days hoping desperatly that Dumbledore would indeed come to fetch him," _Sirus rushed on before Lily had a chance to coo on how adorable that was _"Harry felt distinctly awkward as they set off down Privet Drive together. He had never before had a proper conversation with his Headmaster outside school before; there was usually a desk between them."_

James sighed, "Rather a desk than a wand, McGonnagal had hers on me every time I came near her."

"Can't blame her Prongsie," Remus muttered, "after the last time you jinxed her."

_"The memory of their last face-to-face encounter kept intruding, too, and rather heightened Harry's sense of embarrassment; he had shouted rather a lot on that occasion, not to mention doing his best to smash several of Dumbledore's most prized possesions."_

Sirius laughed, "you've got to be a complete idiot to do something like that."

Remus, James and Peter shared a look before Peter squeaked, "Umm, Padfoot, you did that once remember?"

Sirius blanched and tried to cover up his mistake before thrusting the book into Peter's hand's and folding his arms crossly.

Peter cleared his throat and began again.

_"Dumbledore, however, seemed completely relaxed. 'Keep you wand at the ready Harry,' he said brightly._

_'But I thought I'm not allowed to use magic outside school, sir?"_

"Didn't stop dumb and dumber," Remus stage whispered.

James and Sirius nodded their heads before, "HEY!"

_"If there is an attack,' said Dumbledore, 'I give you permission to use any counter-jinx or curse that might occour to you. However, I do not think you need to worry about being attacked tonight.'_

_'Why not sir?'"_

"Bet you five galleons Dumbledore says because of him!" James muttered.

"Your on Prongsie!" Sirius exclaimed from his position on the sofa and slapped his own hand into Jame's.

_"'you are with me,'"_

Peter tried to carry on while James jumped for joy, hand outstretched as a grumbling Sirius handed said money over.

_"said Dumbledore simply. 'This will do, Harry.'_

_He came to an abrupt halt at the end of Privet Drive._

_'you have not, of course, passed your apparition Test?' he said."_

Sirius laughed, "stupid question."

"You never know Pads," Remus stated, "he could be seventeen and just not done it yet."

_"'No,' said Harry. 'I thought you had to be seventeen?'"_

Sirius pulled his tounge at at Remus who replied to it in the same way.

_"'You do,' said Dumbledore. 'So you will need to hold onto my arm very tightly. My left, if you dont mind - as you have noticed, my wand arm is a little fragile at the moment.'_

_Harry gripped Dumbledore's proffered forearm._

_'Very good,' said Dumbledore. 'Well here we go.'_

_Harry felt Dumbledores arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew, everything went black; he was being pressedvery hard from all directions; he could not breath, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear drums were being pushed deeper into his skull, and then -"_

Peter stopped.

"And then what!" James and Sirius screamed.

"And then Peter gave up reading and passed to James." and Peter did just that.

_"He gulped great lungfulls of cold night air and opended his streaming eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube."_

"Kinda the way I feel about those leather rubber pants the others got me for Christmas," Sirius coughed.

The other Maraunders turned to him with tearful eyes, "_you didn't like them?"_

_"It was a few seconds before he realised that Privet Drive had vanished. He and Dumbledore were now standing in what appeared to be a deserted village square, in the centre stood an old war memorial and a few benches. His comprehesion catching up with his senses, Harry realised he had just Apparated for the first time in his life. _

_'Are you all right?' asked Dumbledore, looking down at him _soli- solicit- soli,"

"Ok Prongs we get you cant read the word let's just call it really big word!" Lily rolled her eyes.

_"Looking down at him _big word_ 'The sensation does take some time getting used to.' _

_'I'm fine,' said Harry rubbing his ears, which felt as though they had left Privet Drive rather reluctantly. 'But I think I might prefer brooms.'"_

"Speaking of brooms," James said, "The weathers sunny now, why don't we go play Quidditch, I think this is the most I've been sat down listening or reading for a long time!"

Even though the others wanted to read the book, they agreed to an hour long at the most Quidditch games and placed the book down.

OoOoOoOoO

**Ok, reviews!**

**RidahPotter: Aww -blushes- you really think so? Thank's for our comment.**

**Prongs013: In an answer to your question, put it this way, the only logical smart ones there are Remus and Lily, even if Lily guess's, she hates James, and the only reason she's there is because of an assignment, so she's not gonna say anything. as for Remmie, well we all know he likes to bottle things up. **

**Fenderbender505: I love your name, fenderbender! But anyway. To me it's kinda like chapter one but oh well. I'm gad you like how I portrayed Siriys comments!**

**Opal Roseblossom: Thanks for the comment, for you answer to your question, read my answer to Prongs013**

**witchs with awsomness: No! Don't curse me!**

**DannysGirlForever: Thanks! **

**mentalMentos: thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**Moon Wolf: I suppose the reason you don't see other -mwpp+lily read books other than POA and PS is because they all like their reactions to Peter and Sirius and about James and Lily getting together. Anyway I'm hoping to start a OoTP one after this story so yah, I'll have a little collection, then maybe after that I can do GOF and do the siries backwards! **

**(Oh yeah, thanks for your P.S! Lol it would of been funny for them to learn about that.)**

**Anyways, the shortness of this chapter. I realised that the weather couldn't always stay raining and that they couldn't be tempted, even with Remmie and Lils to read all the while. So yeah, a really long chapter next and the reactions of Lily, James, Remmie, Siri, and Pete.**

**(P.s, the only reason I don't leave Peter out is that even though he's evil in the future, right nows he's just a normal boy with as normal-as-you-can-get-with-a-werewolf-and-two-animagus.**


	6. All aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Ok, wow, 32 reviews! That's the most I've ever had! -Jumps in joy- Thanks for the reviews guys, now for the responses!**

**FenderBender505: He he! Thanks! I could never prnouce that word so I thought it would be funny if James couldn't either! **

**Fahzzyquill: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, like I said before, even though I hate the little rat, he's just a kid here having fun! That's why I didn't want to do POA I just didn't want t ruin the Maraunders friendship so quickly!**

**Mangolady: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**Kates Master: Thanks! I'm really glad you think it's unique! I'm trying to give them as many normal qualities as I can get, after all it is just the Christmas holidays! I think after this chapter I'll have them reading on the train and in the boys dormitry! Like I said before I'm not really keen on writing the POA one, I just don't want to break up the Maraunders in school -huggles them- they're so cute! Thank you for the suggestions! I started reading and then all of a sudden around the third chapter I wondered why the hell is Lily there? So I couldnt really go back through all of it! But then I looked back through some others stories like this and they either had Lily doing an assignment or her parents had died. I couldn't really portray her having a happy Christmas when her parents have just died so ya. Thanks for your other suggestion! I'll try to do that from now on!**

**hogwartscharmed1: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!**

**EvenStarOffTheEast: thanks!**

**RadcliffeGirl1: Thanks!**

**PhantomKat7: Thanks! I know from the books that Siri doesnt have a good relationship with dear old mum so of course he'd be happy if a book from the future hits James and proclaims his mothers dead!**

**ChucktheGingy: Thanks -giggles-**

**FeistyAngel: Thanks! I like making people laugh!**

**Witches with awesomeness: thanks, hopefully this part should be okay!**

**Maraunders babes: this chapter! But reactions next!**

**T: thanks!**

**Ok then, Let's get this chapter started!**

OoOoOoOoO

_Last Time_

_'I'm fine,' said Harry rubbing his ears, which felt as though they had left Privet Drive rather reluctantly. 'But I think I might prefer brooms.'"_

_"Speaking of brooms," James said, "The weathers sunny now, why don't we go play Quidditch, I think this is the most I've been sat down listening or reading for a long time!" _

_Even though the others wanted to read the book, they agreed to an hour long at the most Quidditch games and placed the book down._

OoOoOoOoO

They came back in muddy and wet -the rain had started again- after James' mother had pushed them back inside telling them to start at least packing as they were going to return to Hogwarts soon. Of course they disobeyed her and headed straight for the book.

"Ok, where were we?" Lily questioned picking up the book.

"Dear old Harry had just told us in a wierd way to go play Quidditch!" Sirius relplied.

"Kay," Lily said flipping through the book, "You do understand we havn't done any of our assignment yet don't you?"

The boys blinked, "What assignment?"

Lily sighed, "the one where we had to write a diary about living together."

The Maraunders blinked yet again and shook their heads slowly.

"We can do it on the train," suggested James.

Lily nodded absentmindly and started to read.

_"Dumbledore smiled, drew his travelling cloak a little more tightly around his neck and said 'this way.'_

_He set off at a brisk pace, past an empty inn and a few houses. According to a clock on a nearby church, it was almost midnight."_

"Disgraceful!" Sirius muttered, "Dumbledore needs his beauty sleep!"

_"'So tell me Harry,' said Dumbledore. 'Your scar ... has it been hurting at all?'_

_Harry raised a hand unconsiously to his forehead and rubbed the lightning bolt shaped mark._

_'No,' he said, 'and I've been wondering about that. I thought it would be burning all the time now Voldemorts getting so powerful again."_

"Yet again the question reigns, WHEN DID HE LOSE HIS FREAKING POWER?"

_"He glanced up at Dumbledore and saw that he was wearing a satisfied expression._

_'I on the other hand, thought other wise,'"_

"You always think other wise!"

_"said Dumbledore. 'Lord Voldemort has finally realised the dangerous access to his thoughts and feelings you have been enjoying. It appears that he is now employing Occlumency against you.'_

_'Well I'm not complaining,' said Harry, who missed niether the distubing dreams nor the startling flashes of insight into Voldemort's mind._

_They turned a corner, passing a telephone box,"_

"Question," sirius raised his hand.

"I'm not even going to answer," Lily shook her head, "You should of taken muggle (An: Do you know in England, Muggle is acctually a word now? Yeah, it's in the dictionary!) studies."

_"and a bus shelter."_

Once again Sirius waved his hand.

_"Harry looked sideways at Dumbledore again._

_'Professor?'_

_'Harry'_

_'Er - where exactly are we?'_

_'This, Harry, is the charming Village of Budliegh Babberton."_

Sirius laughed and began to mumble, "Budliegh Babberton... heh..."

_"And what are we doing here?'_

_'Ah yes, of course, I havn't told you,' said Dumbledore. 'Well, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."_

"Oooh! Oooh! What's the bet it's Slughorn?"

"Well, never Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes.

_"How can I help with that sir?'_

_'Oh, I think we'll find a use for you,'"_

"Whose _we'll _Dumbledore, got a pixie in your cloak?" James questioned.

_"said dumbledore vaguely. 'Left here, Harry.'_

_They proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses. All the windows were dark. The odd chill that had lain over Privet Drive for two weeks persisted here too. Thinking of Dementors, Harry cast a look over his shoulder and grasped his wand reassuringly in his pocket._

_'Professor, why couldn't we just Apparate directly into your old colleagues house?'"_

"Le gasp!" Sirius clapped a hand to his mouth "Tis against Le rulez!"

The others turned to him as he began to speak in a french accent.

_"'Because, it would be quite as rude as kicking down the front door.'"_

Sirius nodded, approvingly.

_"said Dumbledore. 'Courtesy dictates that we offer fellow wizards the opportunity of denying us entry. In any case, most wizarding dwellings are magically protected from unwanted Apparators. At Hogwarts, for instance -'_

_' - you can't Apparate anywhere inside the buildings or grounds,' said Harry quickly. 'Hermione Granger told me.'"_

"Why is it others know so much more than me!" James huffed.

_'And she is quite right. We turn left again.'_

_The church clock chimed midnight behind them. Harry wondered why Dumbledore did not consider it rude to call on an old colleague so late, but now that conversation had been established, he had no more pressing questions to ask._

_'Sir, i saw in the Daily Prophet thar Fudge has been sacked.'_

_'Correct,' said Dumbledore, now turning up a steep side street. 'He has been replaced, as I am sure you also saw, by Refus Scrimgeor, who used to be head of the auror office.'_

_'Is he ... do you think he's good?' asked Harry._

_'An interesting question,' Said Dumbledore. 'He is able, certainly. A more decisive and foreceful personality than Cornelius.'_

_'Yes, but i meant.'_

_'I know what you meant. Refus is a man of action and, having fought dark wizards for most of his working life, does not underestimate Lord voldemort."_

Peter flinched again but it was more noticable this time, more like a jerk.

"You ok?" Remus turned to him.

"Y-Yes i'm fine," Peter stuttered.

_"Harry waited, but Dumbledore did not say anything about the disagreement with Scrigmour that the Daily Prophet had reported, and he did not have the nerve to push the subject, so he changed it._

_'And ... Sir ... I saw about Madam bones.'_

_'Yes,' said dumbledore quietly. ' A terrible loss. She was a great witch. Just up here, I think - ouch.'_

_He had just pointed with his ingured hand."_

"Way to point out the obvious."

_"'Professor, what happended to your -'_

_'I have no time to explain now,' Dumbledore said. 'It is a thrilling tale I wish to do it _JAMES, KIDS!"

Lily jupmed and dropped the thick book. It landed with a thump on James's head who had been sat under her - luckily she had chosen to wear pants.

"Well, Potter, at least it'll have defleated your head a bit."

He winced and stood up before yelling, "What mum?"

"I HOPE YOUR ALL PACKED BECAUSE WE'RE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES!"

They all visably blanched and looked round. Their cloths were hanging out of their cases in a jumble. The cases theirselves had been chucked into the seperate corners of the room and were now very squashed. Various parchments and quills lay scattered about the floor. all in all, they wern't going to get this done in five minutes.

"Okay," Remus slowly spoke. "I think we should get started."

The others nodded. Yup, this was going to take up their precious time.

OoOoOoOoO

They rushed onto the platform quickly just to see the the train puff out a bit more steam and its wheels beggining to turn. Waving furiously, they hopped onto the train. James arched over and began to breathe steadily after a while, all the time clutching the book. Lily brushed herself off and was about to walk away when sirius called after her.

"Sure you want to do that Lillykins."

"Do what Black?"

"Run off when we've got the book."

Lily's jaw dropped and she groaned. Two weeks was enough with Potter and co, but another hour in a carriage with them! Well, she was anxious to know what was going to happen next. She was about to walk with them when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lily, we got an apartment, coming?" She turned round to see her best friend, Jade.

"No thanks Jade, we havn't finished our assignment yet." Lily said quickly.

"Okay then," Jade looked around nervously then pushed up her brown glasses futher, "See you at school," and with that she walked away.

Lily set her jaw tightly. "This had better be worth it."

OoOoOoOoO  
**IMPORTANT!**

**Hiya everyone! my computor is going bye byes for a month so I thought youd like to have this chapter now! its going away because everythings just gone dodge on it. But now for some upcoming stories!**

Fore ever Dreaming.  
**  
When Harry wakes up to find everything as perfect as can be he starts to believe his old life was just a dream. But when an old enemy and a famous scar appears his realities about to go pear shaped. Dodging a suspisous Headmaster, a giant snake in a dugeon of secrets, are all just normal activities for our Harry Potter as he battles to put things right and return from his dreamlike world.**

Life in His Shoes.

Ginnys always wondered what its like to be Voldemort. So when a freak lightning storm causes her to switch places with him its like a dream come true. But of course every dream comes with a consequence and Ginnys about to find out just why Voldemorts not inhabiting his body.

So these stories should be coming out soon before the tenth of March because thats when I lose my P.C


	7. Enter Snape

**Hey again! There was more wrong with my computer than I thought possible. But I've managed to work it out, and look! I've now got Microsoft Word! I've now got a total of eight fanfics. Three of which are Neopet Related, One is Teen Titans (T.V Show) and the other two are my fics with the most reviews. The two Harry Potter stories. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for being so patient with me and for reviewing so greatly. So thanks! There is an actual plot in this story so we might just see James and Lily trying to stop the prophecy, but that might be a loooong while away. Without anymore ramblings from lil ole me, let's begin!**

**Random Quote: Boy's are like Lava lamps, pretty to stare at but not very bright!**

_**By My best friend Katy**_

OoOoOoOoO

_Last Time_

_They rushed onto the platform quickly just to see the train puff out a bit more steam and its wheels beginning to turn. Waving furiously, they hopped onto the train. James arched over and began to breathe steadily after a while, all the time clutching the book. Lily brushed herself off and was about to walk away when Sirius called after her._

_"Sure you want to do that Lillykins."_

_"Do what Black?"_

_"Run off when we've got the book."_

_Lily's jaw dropped and she groaned. Two weeks was enough with Potter and co, but another hour in a carriage with them! Well, she was anxious to know what was going to happen next. She was about to walk with them when she heard someone calling her name._

_"Lily, we got an apartment, coming?" She turned round to see her best friend, Jade._

_"No thanks Jade; we haven't finished our assignment yet." Lily said quickly._

_"Okay then," Jade looked around nervously then pushed up her brown glasses further, "See you at school," and with that she walked away._

_Lily set her jaw tightly. "This had better be worth it."_

OoOoOoOoO

They settled in carefully and James flicked through the book briefly.

"I really don't see why we're taking the time to read all this," he stated, fiddling with his red and gold stripped tie.

"Just read it Potter!" Lily exclaimed, brandishing her wand high in the air, curse on her lips.

"Okay, okay! Jeeze! Lighten up will ya!" he cleared his throat and began.

"_I wish to do it justice'_

_He smiled at Harry, who understood he was not being snubbed, and that he had the permission to keep asking questions. _

'_Sir – I got a Ministry of Magic leaflet by owl, about the security measures we should take against the Death Eaters …'_

'_Yes, I received one myself,' said Dumbledore, still smi-"_

James was cut off as the book flew from his hands, the same time a sneering, greasy haired boy appeared in the shadow of the doorway.

"Lost something have we Potter?" the boy came into the light. His tone was oily and his large hooked nose seemed to give off the idea that someone had indeed told too many lies in his lifetime.

"Snape." That one word was all it took for the small, dusty compartments entrants to go into fits of snarling. And having two mutts in the carriage, let's just say the snarling was louder than expected.

Snape let out a knowing smirk at Remus, his upper lip curling into what may have possibly been called a smile at some point. He was about to make some witty remark – probably about the Werewolf's 'little furry problem' – but a well placed glare from Lily set him back in his place. Peter sat ridged as a board as Snape turned to look at him.

"Pettigrew." Snape only glanced for a brief moment before swirling around to face Sirius. Peter rubbed his left forearm almost protectively.

"Heard you ran away Black – oh wait, your not fit to bare that name anymore are you, Mudblood lover."

It took all the combined strength of James, Remus and Lily to hold back Sirius. Peter just sat back, cowering in his seat.

"Get out Snape," Remus growled.

"Oh I'd just about love to, but I'd really like to see what this big fuss is all about. It's going all round the Train. Lily Evans actually sitting near Potter. The Marauders actually reading," he sneered that same old badboy smile, which might have been quite sexy if it hadn't been for the drooping nose drizzling Grease over it.

Snape reached for their precious summer holiday boredom ridder and reefed through the pages.

"Well, well Potter, aren't some of these words a bit too big for you? At, the, we? And here I thought you were still learning the alphabet. Silly me!"

If the two thought it was hard to hold Sirius back they hadn't counted on holding an enraged Potter back. He quickly broke free of there restraints and pulled out his wand.

"Shut up Snape." James chewed through clenched teeth.

Snape held his wand up, "Tell you what Potter, we'll fight for it. Just to show you aren't what everyone seems to think you are."

"Fine by me."

"James no!"

"Buddy!"

"James you'll get in trouble!"

"Squeak"

Nothing his friends said, or squeaked, worked and James pulled out his wand quickly.

"Three, two, one, go." Snape fired the words.

"_Wingardiam Leviosa!" _James fired the first shot and tipped the pumpkin juice over Snape's head.

"_Stupefy!" _Snape had the second.

"_Expelliarmous!" _James the next.

They kept going in a steady pace, until Snape let loose a cutting hex. It tore through James' flimsy shield and ate away at his cheek. That was it for his friends. They were up in an instance, wands at the ready. Snape seeing there was no possible way he could win, stepped back.

"Seems I've won this round Potter, have a nice year." He smirked and threw the book in the air, sending another cutting hex at it.

The air was thick and the unsteady breathing captivated the scene as pages fluttered around them. Each seemed to be picturing on one certain word.

_**Snape.**_

OoOoOoOoO

**Well there you have it. Not much of the book reading there but I thought you deserved a rest from all the quotes and a nice-not-so-action-packed–because- the-author-cant-write-it fight. **


	8. Filling The Spaces

**Heh he! I'm back! Sorry I made you all wait so long. Hopefully I've still got some of my loyal reviewers – thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. **

**Enjoy this new one! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own – let's leave it at that**

**Random Quote: My Life Dream Is To Pet A Squirrel **

_**By Unknown**_

OoOoOoOoO

_Last Time_

_They kept going in a steady pace, until Snape let loose a cutting hex. It tore through James' flimsy shield and ate away at his cheek. That was it for his friends. They were up in an instance, wands at the ready. Snape seeing there was no possible way he could win, stepped back._

"_Seems I've won this round Potter, have a nice year." He smirked and threw the book in the air, sending another cutting hex at it._

_The air was thick and the unsteady breathing captivated the scene as pages fluttered around them. Each seemed to be picturing on one certain word._

_**Snape.**_

OoOoOoOoO

As Snape exited the room, Sirius let out a snarl.

"Greasy git," he murmured, before picking up a few loose pages from around him.

Nobody else spoke, instead nodding their heads in silent agreement with him. Within a few moments they had gathered up most of the paper. They were missing pages sixty four to eighty – they suspected they had blown out of the window. Frustrated, James threw himself into the puffy, red carriage seats and blew his hair out the way with the air from the corner of his mouth. Lily was just about to yell at him when she saw him dive into his suitcase.

"What are you doing Potter?" She raised her eyebrows and frowned.

"Looking –" James grunted, "– for something."

"That was obvious," she retorted, "But what exactly?"

"Our assignment."

The others stared at James's rear end. Their puzzled looks soon gave way to ones of worry. Their work has been forgotten in all the earlier excitement. Groaning, each of them made their way over to their own suitcase and delved around for a scrap piece of paper. When they all had some (Remus had to lend Peter some as the smaller boy couldn't find any in his mess of a bag) the group settled down and got to work.

The only noise in the cramped apartment was the scratching of pens and the occasional curse or tearing of paper. Small crumpled balls lay around Sirius feet. The teenager screwed his eyes in concentration and stuck out his tongue. It poked slowly in and out and James amused himself for a few moments with it. Grinning, he was about to settle back down with his work when he noticed Lily staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he questioned.

Lily blushed and turned back to her work, dark red hair falling over her eyes, "No."

"It's ok to love me. I know I'm irresistible." James raised his arm up in an attempt to show off his muscles.

"Don't even try James, you're as flat as…well…a flat thing!" Sirius grinned, happy with his statement.

Scowling, James pulled back down his sleeve and bent back down, mumbling curses all the while.

---

"And done!" Sirius' tongue was put back in as he admired his work.

The page was scruffy, loitered with ink stains and crumpled in more than one place.

"That's…" Remus searched for the words, "Interesting Siri."

"I know," Sirius beamed, "want me to read you some of it?"

"No thanks Siri," James removed his wand from the book and tried again.

Lily sighed. "Give it here Potter."

She gently removed the book from his hands. James shivered when she touched him, something Lily didn't pick up on. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ears, Lily muttered a spell and in an instant the book looked almost as good a new. Almost.

"We're missing some pages," Peter pointed out the obvious.

Remus nodded and added his two cents, "and they're the pages we were on as well."

Sirius frowned. "I guess we'll just have to go from what we've got."

The others nodded I agreement and the group settled back down into a comfortable silence.

---

James sighed as Dumbledore carried on with his speech. As much as James looked up to the old man, he hated his speeches. Scanning the room, he tried to catch Sirius' eye. No such look. From the angle James was at it looked like his best friend was asleep. Turning to Remus instead, James made sure he had his gaze before gesturing towards Sirius. Remus sighed and moved his arm towards the sleeping boy. Raising it up slowly, he jabbed Sirius in the ribs.

"Twenty Four!" Sirius was jerked awake.

All the heads in the room turned to look at him. Blushing furiously, Sirius buried his head in his arms.

Dumbledore coughed. "Thank you Mr. Black. That does indeed bring us to rule twenty four."

Dumbledore carried on, taking away the attention from Sirius. As the hall turned back to its quiet state, James sighed and put his head down.

---

"Mr Potter," James stopped, "I was wondering if I might have a word with you?"

He inched his way foreword, "Yes Sir, what abou-"

"No here Mr. Potter," Dumbledore cut him off. "Please, we will talk in my office."

Confused, James followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. After stopping at the gargoyle and giving it the password ("Sugar Mice") James was made to climb quite a few stairs.

Clutching his stomach, James stepped into the office slowly. Pressing himself up against the wall, he noticed Lily was in the room as well. He looked at her as if asking why they were there. Lily mouthed back 'I don't know'.

"Now," Dumbledore once again cut them off, "I suppose you are wondering why I brought you both here?"

Their heads bobbed up and down in silence.

"It's about the book."

OoOoOoOoO

**Dum Dum Dum! Now what will happen? There will be some book reading in the next chapter, don't you worry. For now, read and review!**


	9. In Which Dumbledore Reveals It All

**Hi guys! Hoping to update this more quickly than last time so look out for more updates! Some of the chapters won't be just reading the book – as I don't want this story to be deleted. Thank you for all the kind reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine – just borrowing.**

OoOoOoOoO

_Last Time_

"_Mr Potter," James stopped, "I was wondering if I might have a word with you?"_

_He inched his way foreword, "Yes Sir, what abou-"_

"_No here Mr. Potter," Dumbledore cut him off. "Please, we will talk in my office."_

_Confused, James followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. After stopping at the gargoyle and giving it the password ("Sugar Mice") James was made to climb quite a few stairs._

_Clutching his stomach, James stepped into the office slowly. Pressing himself up against the wall, he noticed Lily was in the room as well. He looked at her as if asking why they were there. Lily mouthed back 'I don't know'._

"_Now," Dumbledore once again cut them off, "I suppose you are wondering why I brought you both here?"_

_Their heads bobbed up and down in silence._

"_It's about the book."_

OoOoOoOoO

Lily felt her blood run cold. Shock quickly took over her brain and shoved any protests to the back of her head.

"What book Professor, I don't know what you're talk-" Lily head James start to say.

Dumbledore held up his hands to silence James, "It is alright, I have known for a while now that this would happen. It was only a matter of time before it would fall into your possession."

The two of them looked on, confused at what their headmaster was saying.

With a sigh, he carried on. "The book has been in this school for a long time. At first I did not know what it was but after a few chapters or so I got the message quite clearly." The elderly wizard paused for a gasp of breath, "As you may have gathered, this book is from the future. However, the woman who wrote this has no idea of what she has created. What she had was a rare glimpse into the wizarding world."

The shock now leaving her, Lily questioned her professor, "What is that Headmaster? I've read lots of books about Muggles accidentally discovering witches and wizards – but never like that."

James nodded, "Yeah, I've never heard my dad mention it either."

Lily raised her eyebrows, now that was saying something. Mr. Potter knew everything about accidental breaches because of his connection with the 'Misuse of Muggle Artefacts' department.

"It is so rare that not many wizards – or witches – know about it. In fact, only a total of three – not counting our friend – muggles have ever been given this gift."

"Yes, but what is the gift Professor, I mean, I know it has something to do with seeing our world but what exactly-" Lily folded her arms as she spoke, "What exactly makes them able to do this."

Dumbledore rubbed his hands, "To be quite honest, there have been so little occurrences of this that it is quite impossible to say what exactly brings it on. Although many have guessed that they may have been exposed to a magical leak when they were younger. Other than that, we have no idea what brings it on."

James nodded from his place on the wall, "That strangely makes sense, with all the magical outbursts from the Ministry and Voldermort," Dumbledore's face twisted into a smile when James said that, "It's no wonder that this is happening."

Bobbing his head up and down, Dumbledore continued with his story. "When the book went missing at the beginning of this summer I knew it must have gone to you – as you and your friends," Lily huffed at this, "Are the only ones this book mentions in full detail."

"Now, what I am about to ask you is very important…" Dumbledore trailed off, "And it may take awhile…"

OoOoOoOoO

"Change vultus!" Sirus yelled at the object in front of him, after it failed to change shape he poked the log with his wand.

"Are you sure this spell's correct Moony?" Sirius prodded the log cautiously.

Remus nodded, "Dead sure, I've checked it with every book we've been given."

Sirius groaned, "Well why isn't it working? I still say it's defective."

Remus sighed, "Let me try."

He brought out his wand and muttered the spell. To Sirius' surprise, the log began to change shape. Within moments there was a small green frog lying at Remus' feet.

"Ok," Sirius grinned, "So I'm the defective one."

Pushing his hair out of his hazel eyes, Remus continued flicking through his book. "Ok," He murmured, "Try this one."

He spoke the incantation clearly to Sirius and let the teen work his magic.

"Lucrum volo," He waved his wand and set it next to the still frog.

Within moments the tiny creature was bounding about, running, leaping and twirling around the common room.

Peter watched anxiously, his beady eyes twitching. Just when all hell was about to break loose, the door opened.

Diving, Sirius caught the frog and shoved it down his pants. Trying hard not to laugh, he pulled his too large shirt over the bulge and turned towards the door. He gasped in relief when he saw it was only James.

James walked slowly up to his friends, making the choice of not asking what the bulge in Sirius' pants was. Unfortunately for him he was granted the answer as his best friend reached into his pants and pulled out a frog. The creature was shoved into his hands and James tried not to laugh.

"I don't want to know."

OoOoOoOoO

**Ok, so I lied, there was no reading in this chapter. But, dun dun dun! Writers block struck! But anyways, enjoy this chapter and review!**


End file.
